My Knight in Green Armor
by The.Lost.Nitalia
Summary: Once a villain's sidekick now a hero. This is the story of Kat Boisvert also known as The Puppeteer. When she joins the team she takes a liking to the young green one, Beast Boy. But her old mentor is back and this time with new help.
1. About Kat

(I don't own Young Justice) 

I guess you are reading the story on how I joined the team, correct? (Nod head here) Okay, good. So my name is Katherine Boisvert. But everybody calls me Kat. My ex-villain name was Marionette, I worked for Harley Quinn, but now my hero name is Puppeteer. I have medium-long dirty blonde hair and dull grey eyes. I am thirteen years of age and I am also tall….kinda, I am 5' 9'', skinny (only due to my metabolism) and kind of pale but not like a sickly kind. I enjoy video games, skateboarding, anime, and, most importantly, Food!

So you probably what to know my powers. Okay, so put strings come out of my hands. I can control dolls…I know that's creepy. And I am very flexible, I can almost turn my head 180degrees around. I am also very fast but not as fast as Impulse. So I guess that's all you need to know about me….Oh yeah I kinda have a crush and Beast Boy…. 


	2. Joining the Team

********five months ago*******Kat's P.O.V***********

Harley, her henchmen, and I are all at the bank in Gotham City. What are you doing, you ask. Well if it isn't obvious we are robbing the place. That was until the team of young heroes busted our plan!  
"Marionette, be a dear and kill these kids for me." Harley said, in that annoying little voice of hers.  
"As you wish, Miss Harley." I said in that fake "cutesy" voice she has me do. In all honesty I hate her. She is the person who killed my parents when I was three. But she doesn't know I know she killed them.

"Not so fast Harley Quinn!" The one in the red says, I think his name is Robin.  
"Oh, but dear my plan is already in motion. I shall let my wonderful daughter take care of you." Harley says as she leaves….Wait a minute, daughter? I am not her fucking daughter and she knows that!

"Well, well, well who are you?" I ask stepping out of the shadows. "Wait I already know who you are. Do you want to know who I am?" I say in a childish manner.

"Are you Harley Quinn's daughter?" Robin asks. I am thinking, 'No, I'm the muffin man.'

"Well, Doll Face, I'm not Miss. Harley's birth daughter but she took me in as one of her own. You see dears I am an orphan of a young age. I don't even remember my real mama." I say with that fake voice. God do I hate that voice.

"Listen we don't want to fight you." Batgirl says, it's kinda obvious that is Batgirl.

"Oh neither do I…I want to play dolls." I say with an evil grin. Now this is the fun part of my job getting to toy with my components. I lift my hand up and send about ten strings towards them. Since I have ace accuracy I get them all. There is only five of them here: Robin, Batgirl, one in a blue suit, one in a red and white suit, and a really cute green boy….WAIT DID I JUST THINK CUTE?! Bad Kat, bad bad Kat! "So why don't you tell me your names?"

"Let us go!" Yells the one in the red suit. He started moving his feet quickly. I'm realizing he has super speed so I lift him higher in the air.

"Chika listen we don't want to hurt." The blue suited one says. 'He has a Spanish accent….Cool.' I think.

"Oh, I know you don't. If I let you all go will yeah go back to your layer?" I ask.

"No we need to put Harley in jail!" Yells Robin. God he's persistent.

At this moment Harley skips in and sees that the heroes are still living.

"I thought I told you to kill them!" Harley yells at me.

I flinch at the tone of her voice. "Sorry Miss. Harley I was just toying with them." I "apologized."

"No you weren't!" She screeched.

I am finally breaking. It is time for me to stand up for myself. "Okay! Yeah I wasn't going to kill them! And I am tired of your shit! You are the person who killed my parents!" I yelled back. Harley gasped.

"How did you know?" Harley spat.

"How about I wasn't a stupid baby! I have a photographic memory!" I dropped the team and flung the strings at Harley, they wrapped around her tightly and hit her hard up against the nearest wall. After about a minute or two of that Harley passed out. I dropped her and ran out the nearest window to grab my things.

-TIME SKIP-

I had just finished packing my things: clothes, toothbrush, uniform, phone, and money that isn't stolen, and also changing into my regular clothes, when there was a knock at the door. I walked over to answer it. I look into the little hole thing and see, the five heroes. Well I guess I should just turn myself in now.

I opened the door and I am greeted with….Smiles? "Are you the girl who helped Harley?" Robin asked.

I sighed. "Yes…If you want to turn me in that's fine by me."

"Turn you in?! Are you crazy?!" The one in the white and red suit asked.

I lifted my hand up and put my thumb and index finger close together as if saying. 'A little bit.'

This just made them laugh. I quirk my eyebrow and look at them. After they calmed down Batgirl finally spoke up.

"We were wondering if you wanted to join the team." She says hopefully.

I am shocked! They want me to join their team?! But I'm a villain's ex-sidekick! So I am just standing there with wide eyes and my mouth hanging open.

"We will also provide you with a place to stay, seeing that you leaving this place." Robin inquires.

Well I guess this is the best offer I am ever going to get. I finally smiled and said. "I'd love to join."

-Time Skip Brought to you by Nepeta's shipping wall-

"Well, here we are." The red and white one said, I learned his name was Impulse and the blue one is Blue Beetle, and the green one is Beast Boy.

"Oh, hello you must be the new team member." I look over to see a girl with green skin and short red hair.

"Oh, um, yeah. I'm Kat or Marionette or whatever you want to call me." I laugh nervously.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you I am Miss Martian or Megan." She seems nice I like her.

"Your room will be next to Beast Boy's" Robin said.

I hear footsteps and look over to see the head of the team, Nightwing. He walks over to me and puts his hand on my shoulder.

"It's always great to have a new member. I have already informed Batman and Superman that you have joined and they seem very excited to have you." He chuckled. "Now why don't you get settled in and we can start training tomorrow. Beast Boy can you show Kat to her room."

Beast Boy walked over and smiles at me. "Sure thing! Come on Kat." He says right before taking my hand in his. I am now blushing but it is only a light blush.

After about five minutes of running we are in front of two metal doors. "The one on the right is yours and the one on the left is mine." Beast Boy beamed.

"Thanks for, uh, letting me stay here." I slightly smile.

"Anything for a hero." He grinned. "Well should rest up maybe tomorrow I can show you around the mountain."

"Sure, I'd like that." I say softly.

"Well, goodnight. Nice dreams." Beast Boy said opening the door to his room.

"Night." I say before I go into my new room. I change into my pajamas and lay on the bed. As soon as my head hits the pillow I fall asleep.


	3. Blushing

That was five months ago and this is now. I am now a happy member of the team. My new hero name is Puppeteer, my outfit is a bit like a ringleader's I guess. Everyone on the team is so nice and welcoming. Impulse, whose name I know now is Bart, and I are like brother and sister. He does mess with me but he is also caring. Jaime and I are close to, he is there if I need someone to have a real or serious conversation with. Nightwing is like the big brother I never had and Megan is like a new mother figure for me. I have met Lagoon Boy, and no offence to him or anything, he is kinda a douche bag. But, I gotta say my favorite is Garfield. There is just this quality about him, he's funny, caring, and very unique.

So today the team and I are just lounging in the living room. There has been no major crimes lately, which is odd. Bart and Jaime are in the kitchen, Bart is talking with his mouth full and Jaime is listening. I know they aren't gay but I kinda ship it. Barbra and Cassie are sitting next to me talking about boys and school. Gar and Tim are playing video games. The rest are training or at their homes. As for me, I am just sitting on the couch in thought, until.

"Hey, so you're the new girl huh?" I look up to see the one and only Kid Flash.

"Yes I am, and you're Kid Flash." I reply smirking.

"The one and only." He says pointing to himself.

"Wally, leave the poor girl alone." I look over and see Artemis. She walks over and takes Kid's arm. "Sorry about him. So you're Puppeteer?" I nod. "Cool, I'm Artemis." And with that they went off somewhere.

After they left I sunk back into the couch and rested my eyes. I was slowly drifting off, when I heard yelling. I open one eye to see an angry Tim and a slap happy Gar. I giggle and close my eye. "Hey, Kat do you want to play a round with me?" I open my eyes to see Gar's face centimeters away from mine. I let out a yelp in surprise and blush deeply.

"Gar, you are kinda in my personal bubble." I mumble looking into his evergreen eyes. He then realizes how close he is and jumps back slightly. He chuckles slightly and scratches the back of his neck and was that a blush I saw?

*****Beast Boy's POV*****

I just beat Robin's butt in Mario Cart. After my victory dance I look over at Kat and see she is sleeping. From what I have seen she is pretty good at video games, not to mention pretty in general. I walk over in front of her and lean down. "Hey, Kat do you want to play a round with me?" I ask grinning widely.

She opens her eyes and a dark red blush is spread across her face and she yelps quietly. I quirk my eyebrow. "Gar, you are kinda in my personal bubble." She mumbles softly. I then realize I am like six centimeters away from her.

I jump back blushing a dark green and laugh awkwardly. Oh, wow this is really awkward. I look over at Robin in the corner of my eye and see him smirking at us. I soon hear squealing and see Batgirl and Wondergirl squealing like they are about to meet One Direction.

"I ship it!" Wondergirl squeals. Ship? What does that mean? Batgirl and Wondergirl both tug Kat out of the room.

Tim walks over to me and says, "You like her don't you?"

I blush a little more. "N-no why would you think that?" I mentally slap myself for stuttering.

Idiot-I mean Bart, and Jaime walk in. "Do you are so crash for her!" He laughs.

"I agree with Bart here. You liiiiiiiiiike her." Jaime chuckles.

*****************Kat's POV, in her room**************

Cassie and Barbra bring me to my room squealing like pigs.

"Oh my gosh, Kat you and Beat Boy are so perfect for each other!" Cassie beams.

"I totally agree! So do you like him?" Barbra asks, grinning widely.

"I guess I do. Only a little though!" I say quickly.

"We need to set you guys up!" They say in unison.

"I'm not so sure about that." I mutter.

"You'll see Kat, you'll see." Barbra says as her and Cassie get of my bed. They leave and I flop down on my bed and bury my face in a pillow then squeal happily.


	4. Uh-Oh

It turns out I ended up falling asleep. It wasn't until…"Ey, yo, Kat, Katster, Katto, Kattoroni, Kitty Kat, Kitten, wake up!" Was blared in my ear. I opened my eyes to see the one and only Impulse.

"Yes, Bart?" I asked tiredly. I rubbed my eyes to get the sleep out of them. Once my vision cleared up, I looked up at the boy with the large smile.

"It's time for dinner!" He said in a sing-song voice. "We're having pizza! Your favorite! Now come on and get out of bed!" Bart then proceeded to drag me out of my bed and drag me to the living room.

I looked around the living room and saw everybody eating pizza. Bart let go of my arm and ran over to Jaime who was already eating his pizza. I went into the kitchen and found the pizza. I opened one of the boxes and found bacon and pepperoni, my favorite. I grabbed a plate and put two slices of pizza on it. I walked over to the counter and sat next to Nightwing.

"Hey Kat. How was training today?" He asked me in with a small grin on his face. Nightwing is like an older brother to me. I used to have a brother, but that was before Harley and the Joker killed my family.

I shrugged to his question, "Alright, I guess. I lost to Robin again." I sighed. I'm so jealous of Robin, but yet I'm glad to have him as a friend. He's always beating me at everything...Well besides video games, but that's it.

Nightwing put his hand on my shoulder, "Don't let it get you down. Tim is a great fighter, but so are you. You two just have different strengths. So don't worry. You'll beat him someday, I just know it." He says with a soft smile.

I nod slightly, "Yea. Thanks Dick. I needed that." I say softly. He just smiles before getting up and going somewhere. I continue to eat my pizza in peace. It was about ten minutes till I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turn my head and see Gar, who is smiling his usual happy grin. "Yea, Gar?" I ask, tilting my head.

"Hey, Kat. I was wondering if you would like to play that ro-" Before he could finish the alert siren went off.

"Harley is out of jail and attacking Gotham city!" Nightwing yelled. I immediately jumped off my seat. HARLEY GOT OUT OF JAIL. My mind is racing. I feel angry, sad, and frightened.

How dare she get out of jail. All of my rage is coming back.

"Superboy, Robin, Me'gan, and I will go! The rest of you stay here. That's an order." Nightwing ordered. I want to go with them. I want to fight that she-devil. I want to bring her down. I growl and storm off to the room where Kid Flash keeps the souvenirs.

I sit down in one of the chairs and clench my fists. Just the thought of her name gets me angry. It makes me want to hurt somebody...There's a thing about me that I haven't told you guys…

I have a special power, it only happens when I get angry or unstable. I become a mess of puppet strings. I float into the air and my eyes glow green as does my body. I can't control it.

I look down at my fists and see that they are glowing and I begin to take deep breaths, _It's okay Kat. Nightwing and the rest will catch her. Do not worry. _ I think to myself. My vision begins to go green. This isn't good. I mumble a chant under my breath and tie myself to the chair with my puppet strings, this worked when I was younger and i got angry.

I looked at the door and saw it was open, I sent strings to close and lock it. Pretty soon everything went black.

((_**I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING I WAS BUSY ALL SUMMER))**_


End file.
